Capsule Corporation Headquarters
This counts for anywhere on Capsule Corp, Trunks, and Bulla live. Xerion walks out of the Gravity Chamber. "I guess it's time I did something fun. Hmmmm," walking to the Entrance of Capsule corp thinking. "I guess I'll go to sleep." Lays on the ground looking up at the sky before dozing off. Zane was casually flying over Capsule Corp, When he noticed a power level above the rest in the area so he decided to land, and sees someone sleeping and he decides to wake him up. "Hey wake up" Zane told him Xerion jumps up with a start and looks around when he sees someone standing 3 feet away. "Who are you?" Looks around, and sees it's dark out. "And what time is it?" "I'm Zane and it is around 11:00" Zane Said causually " Who are you?" "Really? 11:00? Huh, maybe I should rest more often." Materializes a turkey leg with mustard and starts eating it. "I'm Xerion. What are you again?" "I'm Half Saiyan Half Human" Zane told him " What about you?" "I'm Half Saiyan, and Demon. This is the first time I've interacted with, well, anyone." Zane glances at him but then looks to the sky and says "Yeah same here not really a people's person" Zane half smiles. Xerion scratchess the back of his head. "Really? Now then I have one more question. Do you think you can beat me in a fight?" Zane hops up. "Yes lets do this!" Zane says quickly "Come on inside. I know where we can go." Zane follows him inside Xerion walks out of the Training Room and lays on the ground, staring up at the sky. "That was a good fight. Maybe we should train some more. Could always use it." He turns and looks for Zane. "Hey, you good!" Zane looked a little tired."I'll be fine" Zane said. "I need to train more fore sure. You're tough" Zane smiled "Thanks. I'm heading too train now. You should stop by sometime. Maybe we can spar again." Xerion walks of to ther gravity chamber. "Alright I'll go train too. See you around" Zane said Xerion comes out of the gravity chamber once again and lays on the ground from exhaustion. Zane walks up and sees Xerion again and decides to go over there. "Hey! Are you alright?" he asks him standing by him "Whoa! Oh, it's just you. Yeah I'm fine. Just tiredd from training. How are you?" Xerion gets up and looks at his new friend. "I'm fine" Zane said "You got a lot stronger didn't you?" "Yep. I unlocked a new form and some moves. You seem stronger too." Xerion stands up and materializes some food for both of them. "Go ahead, eat." Zane take the food. "Thank you! I was starving!" he said while thaking a bite. "I got stronger and i also got a new form!" Looks a little disapointed. "Things are going slow for me though" "That's fine. We don't have to battle again. So what are you here for, besides the food that is." He stuff a whole steak in his mouth. Zane looks like he is deep in thought. "How do you get stronger faster?" Zane asked to noone in particular. "Weighted Training Clothes, and higher gravity." Xerion answered anyway with his hand full of more steak. Zane looks up. " How much does the Whighted Training Clothes cost?" Zane asked eagerly. "I don't know, I don't visit the store." Zane looked disapointed. "Oh i think i heard something about them costing like..." Zane begins but pauses to think. "i think 9000 Zennie, but I dont have that much money"' ' "You can have mine I'm not using it." Xerion gives him 7330 Zeni. "Keep it, you don't have to pay me back." Zane looks really happy. "Thank you! I don't have enough yet but I'll get it" Zane says happily. "Well, we are friends now. You're a pretty cool guy." Zane looks at his new friend. "Your a cool guy too! Besides i still have to beat you" Zane said. "I'll see you around I've got to go train" "Okay, I'll go train too." Xerion walks out of the gravity chamber and does what he does best, materializes food and goes to sleep. Zane walks up from the street and sees Xerion sleeping again. "Can't he train without passing out?" Zane said while laughing. Zane walks closer. "Guess not. Hey wake up" "I wasn't asleep, my eyes just wanted private stretches! Oh, nevermind." Xerion looks up and sees Zane and relaxes a bit. "I'm bored here. Let's go somewhere else." "like where?" Zane asks "Let's go to the Kame House Shore. I hear it's good to relax there. "You relax anywhere, but sure lets go" Zane said A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, with large carvings on it's face that read "Triplets of chicken-like bird from France" Shintaro walks out of Capsule Corporation, holding onto his arm. "It feels good having to walk around with better weapons installed in my arm." He grins and then stops holding onto his arm. "Sadly, I can't test it since the giant surge of negative energy in Satan City is no more." Starr flies to the Capsule Corporation, looking for answers. Shintaro thinks "And speaking of Satan City... He looks like he's been flying away from the city." He then looks at Starr and says "Hey. Are you looking for something; or someone?" Starr looks at Shintaro."Um, no....not someone you would know at least. I'm looking for my father...." Starr says to him. "Your father?" Shintaro raises an eyebrow. "Who is he?" Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth RP Area Category:Locations Category:Capsule Corporation